


Under cover of night

by Dark_Nightingale



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Gen, Love/Hate, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale
Summary: Под покровом ночи Красный Джон наносит Джейну визит.
Relationships: Красный Джон, Патрик Джейн





	Under cover of night

**Author's Note:**

> Я описывала образ КД таким,каким его вижу, т.е. он может быть несколько идеализирован.  
> Просто вдохновилась видеопосланием КД Патрику в конце 5-го сезона и вот что вышло.  
> Таймлайн ~ конец 5-го сезона.  
> Некоторые фразы я писала в оригинале,так как считаю,что они так лучше звучат.

Патрик переступает порог дома под полночь, когда звезды ослепительно блестят на атласе неба. Каждый раз он всячески пытается оттянуть это неизбежное возвращение в свой просторный, но в то же время холодный и пустой дом.

Первое время работы в КБР Джейн даже коротает ночи в штаб-квартире, спя на излюбленном диване, а после — в укромной комнатушке на чердаке. Команда Лисбон не удивлялась и будто даже понимала это, так что Тереза даже принесла из дома плед, а Грейс небольшую автомобильную подушку.

Патрик не раз задумывается о том, чтобы продать особняк и купить небольшую квартирку, тем более что для него одного этот дом теперь слишком велик. После смерти Шарлотты и Анжелы он перестал бывать в некоторых комнатах, да и на ту мизерную зарплату, что ему платят в КБР трудно содержать такие апартаменты.  
Но что-то не дает ему распрощаться с домом, который хранит в себе столько воспоминаний, домом, в котором побывал его заклятый враг и были убиты его любимые жена и маленькая дочь.

Джейн слабо толкает дверь в детскую, не обращая внимания на кровавую роспись на стене, вешает пиджак на вешалку и устало опускается на матрас. Не проходит и 5 минут, как консультант КБР крепко спит. В доме повисает гнетущая тишина.

Через какое-то время в пустом доме раздается едва уловимый щелчок открываемой двери и чуть позднее — тихий скрип ступенек. Чьи-то ноги легко ступают по мягкому ворсу ковра и замирают у двери в комнату.  
Несколько секунд, и короткий скрип открываемой двери заставляет Патрика шумно выдохнуть во сне и перевернуться на бок.

Приближающиеся шаги, но Джейн не слышит их. Он не слышит вторжения в свою обитель, сейчас он наедине со своими кошмарами, тягучими и болезненными.  
Джейн не знает, что его ненависть и кошмар в одном лице в этот момент рядом с ним. Он не слышит ровного дыхания своего противника, проникшего в его дом под покровом ночи.

— Tyger, tyger, burning bright, — человек в черном плаще останавливается у матраса, на котором спит Джейн.

— In the forests of the night, — фигура склоняется над консультантом, проверяя эффект действия снотворного.

— What immortal hand or eye, — тень, создаваемая яркой луной и отбрасываемая незнакомцем, падает на смайл на стене и рука, обтянутая черной перчаткой, с любовью обводит контуры улыбки, будто рисуя его в первый раз.

— Could frame thy fearful symmetry? * — Джейн беспокойно вздыхает во сне и мужчина в черном опускается на корточки рядом с Патриком.

— Приятно побывать здесь второй раз и увидеть, что мой любимый преследователь оставил мой знак нетронутым, — в тишине слышен едва уловимый смешок.

— Патрик, Патрик, Патрик. Ты думаешь, что сможешь поймать меня, считаешь себя настолько умным, но посмотри, сейчас ты беззаботно спишь, даже не подозревая о моем присутствии. Такой… уязвимый.

Пальцы в перчатке невесомо проходится по лбу, левой скуле, замирают на долю секунду на подбородке, и продолжают движение по кругу. Затем проводят две вертикальные линии на закрытых веках и поперечную на губах.

— 10 лет. Это достойно уважения, со мной так долго ещё никто не был, а ты проникновенно верен. После стольких лет ты хочешь, наконец, покончить со всем, завершить нашу увлекательную игру? Я ведь создал тебя, открыл тебе глаза и помог направить свой талант в правильное русло. А ты настолько неблагодарен, что хочешь убить меня? — глаза под маской внимательно изучают лицо почивающего Джейна. — Но ведь тебе не прожить без меня, мы связаны, забыл? Я — единственный смысл твоей жизни, только благодаря мне ты ходишь по земле и заставляешь себя жить, чтобы совершить возмездие. Мы нужны друг другу, — загнутый нож легко скользит по ткани рубашки и замирает прямо над сердцем. — Я могу легко избавить тебя от страданий, но, — нож исчезает под плащом и фигура склоняется к уху Джейна и нараспев шепчет, — Iʼll be there when you wake up in the morning, and iʼll be there when you get home in the evening, 'til the daze of your life is done.** Вместе до конца дней, твоих или моих.

Красный Джон убирает выбившуюся прядь волос Джейна и поднимается. У двери фигура оборачивается и бросает на своего преследователя прощальный взгляд.

— Набирайся сил, ибо игра только начинается. Но не забывай, что я на шаг впереди. До скорой встречи, Патрик.

Утром Джейн впервые за долгое время просыпается отдохнувшим, но с необъяснимой тревогой в душе. Над городом алеет красный рассвет.

**Author's Note:**

> прим.автора
> 
> * "Тигр, тигр, жгучий страх,  
> Ты горишь в ночных лесах.  
> Чей бессмертный взор, любя,  
> Создал страшного тебя?" (с) Уильям Блейк - "Тигр"
> 
> ** "Я буду там, где ты утром проснешься,  
> И я буду там, куда ты вечером вернешься,  
> Пока ты не оцепенеешь"  
> (с) Yoav-Adore Adore


End file.
